Alternate Universes
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: A fic with small drabbles, poems, songfics, lemons, and anything small writing relted! Rated M for lemons! Read and Review!
1. Son of a Preacher Man

**Songfic 1: Son of a Preacher Man: a Sissi/Ulrich**

**Artist: Joss Stone**

**I do not own Code Lyoko I just had an idea of ficlets, drabbles, and sonfics in one fanfic.**

It was the last day of summer and Sissi had quite a lot on her mind. Her boyfriend Theo was pressuring her into sex, her friend Milly had gotten her into drugs and alcohal, plus to top it all off she was taking care of her vegetable of a father since he had an accident in May. This was a lot for her to handle, especially since she was the oldest of three. Sissi being the oldest at seventeen, Claire being second oldest at fourteen, and Kendall the baby at six years old she was bright for her age. Where is Sissi's mother you may ask? She died in the accident.

Her world was changed that Summer's eve, a German preacher named Reverend Stern had traveled from his homeland to spread the good news of God and his works to the country folk of Kadak, France. Those wishing to be enlightened were to meet outside the old Hermatage. Sissi being at her wits end decided she could use a little faith perhaps to keep herself sane. Most of the crowd consisted of the frail, weak, and elderly. Sissi serpented around to the front to get a good look. She was shocked he seemed around her age. He was tall, rugged, and handsome brunette who was dressed in a green collared-shirt with a pair of tan khaki shorts; not a traditional get-up, but then again it was the twenty-first century.

"Brothers and Sisters please help me welome my father, the one and the only, Reverend Stern!" He walked over next to Sissi and she gotten all stiff and ridged when he brushed his hand against hers. Father and son were very much alike not to mention he couldn't have been a day over thirty-five.

"Please be seated my children!" Reverend Stern asked, Sissi and the handsome son of the preacher man sat side by side and the sermon lasted only ten minutes before.

"I'm Ulrich..." the preacher's son whispered. Sissi told Ulrich her name and Ulrich continued whispering, "I'm new in town and I was wondering if you could show me around?" He put his hand on hers which made her heart sing a hymn of sin. Sissi nodded nervously and suggested the garden behind the Hermatage. The two got up and retreated behind the Hermatage.

_**Well there he was a Preacher's son when his daddy was visiting all day long.**_

_**When they came around we started talking, **_

_**That someone should take me walking,**_

_**Through the backyard we go walking, then he looked into my eyes,**_

_**Before I knew it to my surprise...**_

_**The only boy who could ever reach me was the son of a Preacher man.**_

_**The only boy who could ever teach me was the son of a Preacher man.**_

_**Yes he was, he was, ooooo yes he was.**_

After several minutes of making-out in the ferns Sissi tore herself away leaving this holy man's son eager for more. He leaned in, but Sissi resisted, "What's wrong?"

"I can't... I have a boyfriend!" She shook her head and Ulrich rebuttoned his shirt. Ulrich stood up and Sissi did the same. After an awkward silence the two realized fighting only made the two more anxoius for each other and the two ran towards the brook and did a twin cannonball.

_**Being good isn't always easy no matter how hard I try.**_

_**When he started sweet talking to me, with a kiss he'd tell me it's all right.**_

_**Kiss 'n tell me everything was all right, can we get away again tonight?**_

_**The only boy who could ever reach me was the son of a Preacher man.**_

_**The only boy who could ever teach me was the son of a Preacher man.**_

_**Yes he was, he was, ooooo yes he was.**_

Sissi and Ulrich swan upstream in pure sin and in nothing only thing on their bodies was the cool crisp water that lead toward the fishin' hole and waterfall where to her dismay Theo was there fishing with his buddies Odd Della Robbia and William Dunbar. The two swam into the clearing hearing, "Sissi?!" The two looked up and Theo was speechless at the sight of his girlfriend and another man skinny dipping. He was outraged because Sissi wouldn't so much as touch him and here she was swimming in her birthday suit with another man, naked himself.

"Theo it's over you never loved me all you did was try to get me in bed with you unlike Ulrich who's passionate and caring!" she yelled at her now ex-boyfriend who in anger jumped into the hole and went for her. Theo hit Sissi square in the jaw then held her under and Ulrich lunged at him; in the scuffle he snapped Theo's neck. Odd and William scared out of their minds ran away. Theo's body floated down river and all Sissi felt was a weight lifted from her. The two kissed passionately.

_**So how can't I remember the look that was in his eyes.**_

_**Stealing kisses from me on the side.**_

_**Taking time in the meantime, telling me that he's all mine.**_

_**Never running from each other, your gonna see how much we've grown!**_

_**The only boy who could ever reach me was the son of a Preacher man.**_

_**The only boy who could ever teach me was the son of a Preacher man.**_

_**Say yes he was, he was, ooooooooo yes he was.**_

_**The only boy who could ever reach me was a sweet talking son of a Preacher man.**_

_**The only boy who could ever reach me was the son of a Preacher man.**_

_**Was the son of a Preacher man, yes he was, he was-**_

_**THE ONLY BOY WHO COULD EVAAA REACH ME, yeah, WAS THE SON OF A-**_

_**PREACHA MAN!!! Oooooooooo, oh, oh, ho, ho, wew...**_


	2. Almost Like Being in Love

**Songfic 2: Almost Like Being in Love: a Yumi/William**

**Artist: Frank Sinatra**

**I do not own Code Lyoko I just had an idea of ficlets, drabbles, and sonfics in one fanfic.**

Yumi was spending her friday nights like usual a night with her friends Aelita and Emily at the 1920's club in their flapper girl outfits. It took a while to fill due to the main attraction arriving late, it was the Oldie singer Wiliam Dunbar he seemed mild mannored and friendly the flappers were onstage with him as he sang a medley of 20's song with a modern one thrown in every so often. He told his backup singer to take over as he grabbed Yumi's wrist and said, "Come on doll lets cut a rug!"

_**What a day it has been, what a rare mood I'm in!**_

_**Why it's almost like being in love!**_

Quickstep came natural to Yumi because it was something her mother taught her at twelve so in moments she caught tempo with William and the graced the dance floor with a vibrant quickstep that defied gravity with jumps kicks and slides which made it more Charleston-like than anything else, "You mave exceptionally well!" William commented as they leaped into the air once more.

_**Theres a smile on my face for the whole human race.**_

_**Why it's almost like being in love!**_

_**All the music of life seems to be, like a bell that is ringing for me.**_

_**And from the way that I feel, when the bell starts to peel,**_

_**I could sware I was fallin', I could sware I was fallin'...**_

_**It's almost like being in love!**_

Yumi and William ran up to the bar were William jumped up and pulled Yumi up with him as they did the Charleston and some Chicago Honky apon the slick bar. William tossed his hat out into the audience as fangirls struggled to win the hat as a token of victory in the mob pile. Yumi cartwheeled pass William and switched to a Tap section that blew the socks off of everyone. William grabbed her and dipped her then without warning they leaped off the bar nearly kicking heads that ducked last moment. Now back to Quickstep William through some tricks that would not catch Yumi off gaurd.

_**Almost like being in love!**_

Yumi flipped a table causing two shotglasses to launch into the air and with persision and grace miraculuosly caught the contents of the glasses in their mouths and then hacky-sacked the glasses onto nearby tables causing a roar of approval from all onlookers.

_**Just like being in love!**_

_**All the music of life seems to be, just like a bell that is ringing for me.**_

_**And from the way that I feel, when the bell starts to peel,**_

_**I would sware I was fallin', I could sware I was fallin'...**_

Yumi and William sidestepped before William ran for the stage.

_**IT'S ALMOST!**_

William jumped onstage and then suggested Yumi's next move.

_**LIKE BEING!**_

She ran full speed in four-inch heels to the stage.

_**IN LOVE!**_

Before coliding with the stage William pulled Yumi onstage and then she sat down quickly on his knee. The two kissed and even though she was a groupie no one judged, and one thing was for sure someone was getting laid tonight for not hurting his groupie.


End file.
